Sans
Sans is a major Glitchtale character who was the main deuteragonist of Season 1 but became less important when Season 2 and Continue came along. Despite his weaker role in the season, he still managed to take the role of a secondary antagonist in Love Part 2. He is voiced by Zedrin, who also voices Gaster. In addition, he was also voiced by djsmell in Love Part 2. Abilities |-|Standard= * Teleportation : The ability to transport somewhere in an instant. * Bone Attack : The ability to summon bones and use them as attacks. * Gaster Blasters : The ability to summon Gaster Blasters for attack and defense. * Gaster Blastermination : Sans summons a wall of Gaster Blasters. |-|Soul Powered= These abilities are gained when Sans absorbs Frisk's soul. * Greater Stats : Sans's stats become higher. His HP will be 21 and DF will be 999. (Note: His ATK won't go higher than 1.) Personality Sans has a relaxed and easygoing personality. His laziness is a the result of learning about Flowey's RESETs. But after the end of Continue, he knew that this timeline won't get reset, at least not without the chance of it getting ERASEd. That gave him the motivation he needed to fight for what's right and to defend his friends and loved ones more than anything. This allowed him to create enough determination to give him the strength to sacrifice himself to save Asriel in Dust. In the original game Undertale, he always wondered if his indolence stems from his knowledge that any progress he makes will be erased when the timeline resets. He also suggested that his knowledge could be "a poor excuse for being lazy." But, that's not the case in Glitchtale. Due to the glitches, Sans gained the ability to remember all the timelines since Megalomaniac. Though Sans is usually an agreeable monster, he can be extremely serious. For example, in Dust, after Frisk confessed that they were thinking about resetting, Sans became so angry that he was about to harm them if Asriel didn't interfere. He is also observant, enjoys making bad puns, and hates making promises. Appearance Sans was a small and big-boned skeleton that was about half the size of Papyrus. He wore a dark blue jacket above a white T-shirt. He had black shorts with white stripes. He also had white slippers. Non-Glitchtale History Snow Statues The episode began with Sans claiming he finished his snow statue, which was a block of snow with his name written. He asked Papyrus if he was going to finish his but he said that his job was already done. Left confused, he told him that he didn't do anything but Papyrus just left. Sans vs Flowey Throughout the animation, Omega Flowey and Sans repeatedly fought with Sans winning every single time, which is likely due to the fact that he is often considered harder than Omega Flowey thus making him stronger. Eventually, Flowey couldn't fight any more. Using this opportunity, Sans played a sadistic game of spare-don't spare with him and his petals. He soon decided to not spare him and killed him as a result. when fighting Frisk]] History Megalomaniac Sans appeared at the start of the animation in the judgment hall. Here, he encountered Frisk, and the two fought many, many, many times , with Frisk dying many times. Eventually, after Chara sealed Frisk away when they attempted to reset, Chara had entered the hall. Chara soon challenged Sans and they started to fight. after taking Frisk's soul|left]] Sans seemed unable to defeat Chara, who avoided all of his attacks. Eventually, he became too tired to keep fighting. Chara, not letting this opportunity go to waste, attempted to kill Sans. However, Frisk came in at just the right moment. They jumped in front of him, saving his life. Before dying, they told him to take their soul and fix their mistakes before dying. Sans quickly grabbed their soul, causing him to get stronger. He "dunked" Chara and pressed the reset button with the help of the determination he gained from absorbing Frisk's soul. Yet Darker with Frisk in Yet Darker]] When the episode started, Sans was awaken by Frisk. He decided to take them to Grillby's through a "short-cut" that he knew. But, when Sans arrived to Grillby's, he realized that something went wrong; Frisk wasn't with him. During Frisk's encounter with Gaster, Sans soon appeared and attempted to teleport away from Gaster. But this failed. In in order to escape, he used a gaster blaster , killing a random and pink butterfly in the process , to burst open the door. The two managed to leave the room. However, Gaster (partly) materialized and became stronger. In order to defeat Gaster, Sans told Frisk to give him their soul. Frisk willingly started to hand their soul to him. Unfortunately, Gaster took Frisk's soul instead and stabbed Sans with a large black spike. Luckily, Frisk's soul did not allow Gaster to take it. It refused and rushed over to Sans, allowing him to take it and become stronger. Sans managed to destroy all of Gaster's hands. Afterwards, Gaster attempted to kill him one more time but he stabbed him with a some bones. Sans then pressed the RSET button again. Don't Forget... , of him and Gaster.]] Sans was seen entering his workshop and turning on the light. He walked up to a drawer and pulled out a picture. The picture was a poorly-done drawing of him and Gaster that had a taped message on that said "don't forget." He promised his father that he would find a way to revive him without killing anyone. Sans most likely drew the picture. *Determination |left]] When the episode began, Sans was seen with Frisk at Hotland. He soon warned them not to reset. He explained that he was worried that resetting would cause negative effects on the timeline. He soon teleported back to Snowdin's forest. Later, Flowey tells Sans that Chara had captured Frisk and wanted to steal their determination for their evil purposes. and Flowey with Frisk.]] The two soon arrive in the true lab to find Frisk in the determination extractor. They fight Chara for a while. During the fight, the determination extractor finished the process of draining Frisk's determination. Flowey and Sans attempt to take Frisk's determination before Chara did. Sadly, they failed. Before leaving with Flowey, Sans grabs Frisk, who was left weak and unconscious. Your Best Friend The episode starts out with Sans working on a machine in his secret workshop, with Flowey and a weaken Frisk watching. Soon, he finishes building the machine, which causes Gaster to come back to life and appear. He soon asks him to take him, Flowey, and Frisk to where the human souls were. Gaster soon takes them there and Sans gives the souls to Flowey, turning him into Omega Flowey. This attracts Chara's attention; the purpose of getting the human souls was so they could use their power to defeat them. Sans, Gaster, and Omega Flowey fight Chara for some time, with Frisk watching. After Chara struck a powerful blow that nearly killed Gaster, Sans appeared to begin to lose his patience. He decided to use his real special attack, Gaster Blastermination. Thanks to Chara's determination, they survived the attack. Due to the attack draining all his energy, Sans passes out and the battle continues without him. Continue waking up at the beginning of Continue]] Sans is seen at the beginning of the episode being waken up by Papyrus. Papyrus asked him about the gigantic black ball of HATE, which just happened to contain Asriel and Chara. Sans is not seen again until much later in the animation. He appeared after the barrier was broken and. A couple frames later, he appears with Gaster, Papyrus, Toriel, Asriel, Asgore, Undyne, Alphys, and Frisk at the Surface. Sans soon remembers Frisk's failed genocide run and asks them to talk to him for a bit. Sans and Frisk appear outside Frisk's room. Here, Sans told them that he could remember their genocide route. He proceeded to ask them when they were going to reset. Frisk then breaks the reset button and the episode then ends with Sans saying, "I guess we were really friends after all." My Sunshine In this episode of Glitchtale, Asriel talked to Sans. He apologized for what he did when he was Flowey. Sans later forgave him and Asriel left the room. A few scenes later, Sans and Asriel were seen at Grillby's. Sans was seen teasing him with awful flower puns. They find Frisk, who introduced them to their new "friend", Bete Noire. Frisk asked Bete Noire why her soul reacted to Toriel's approach when she claimed she didn't have powers. This made Betty confess that she has a pink soul. This surprises Sans, Asriel, and Frisk. Also, Sans can be seen laying on the couch while Gaster was researching the pink trait. Dust Sans appears when Frisk takes Betty to meet Papyrus. Soon, Sans, Frisk, Bete Noire, and Asriel go to Mettaton's first live performance. with Betty after getting hit by Jessica's "monster parazyling gun"]] When they arrive, Betty decides to go talk to Mettaton. Meanwhile, Papyrus was tricked by a girl (presumably a hallucination made by Bete Noire) into dropping large slabs of concrete on the area. Sans used his powers to stop the concrete from falling. Then Jessica Grey, who was waiting for opportunity, shot him with her "Monster Paralyzing Gun". This caused him to temporarily lose his powers. Soon, Sans gathered Frisk, Asriel, and Bete Noire to share their ideas to find a way to sort through all the chaos. When Frisk confesses that they were, selfishly, thinking about resetting, Sans became so angry that he was about to harm them if Asriel didn't stop him. Sans and Asriel then went to the AMD's recording room. Here, they watched the camera's recordings. They soon see the recording where Frisk saved Bete Noire from getting hit by a car. Instead of a car appearing, nothing appeared, indicating that she was using her ability to create and control hallucinations to make Frisk see a car. They also saw a recording of her leaving Gaster's lab as the reunion was occurring. Before they could escape, Bete Noire entered the room. She wasted no time unleashing the monster inside her. She then hallucinated Asriel into seeing Chara, causing him to freeze. Little did he know that she was planning on stabbing him with her spear. She then threw her spear, but Sans teleported in front of him, sacrificing himself. Bete Noire then steals his soul and gives it to Kumu, killing Sans. Love Part 1 in Gaster's flashback]] Sans did not make a physical or major appearance in this episode. Instead he appeared in one of Gaster's flashbacks. He appeared with Gaster and an unnamed monster in the CORE. Here, the CORE was overheating and was falling apart as a result. Gaster managed to slow down the process and he attempted to escape with Sans. But then, a pipe fell down. Gaster pushed Sans out of the way, sacrificing himself to save his life. Love Part 2 ]] confronting Sans.]] Sans returns as a major character in this episode. During the battle between Frisk and Betty, Frisk gains the upper hand after having their LV raised to 19 in response to Asriel's soul being taken. In an effort to fight back, Betty retrieves what is left of Sans' soul from Kumu and fills it with HATE, reviving him under Betty's command. Meanwhile, Gaster and Papyrus both feel his influence, and rush to the battlefield with Toriel and Asgore. As Frisk gets stricken by Sans, Papyrus intervenes and confronts Sans, leaving Frisk to continue fighting Betty. While Sans repeatedly attempts to attack his brother, Papyrus attempts to deflect his blows and insists that he will never fight back, eventually calling him a brother. This breaks Sans free from the control of HATE, leaving him in a state of unconsciousness. Papyrus' actions inspire Frisk, who states that they will "use the opposite of HATE" (Love) to save Asriel. Trivia * Sans was mentioned by Gaster, Undyne, Jessica Grey, and Papyrus in Do or Die. * The reason why Camila killed Sans in Dust was because she wanted other characters to have the spotlight. * Due to glitches, Sans can remember all the timelines since Megalomaniac. * Camila's favorite character is Sans Camila Post. * Camila has a theory. According to the theory, Sans comes from a another timeline, and Sans is a time traveler Camila Post. * Sans is still not completely alive, as he's in comatose and might not wake up. ** But if Sans does wake up he should be fine in bed for a couple of weeks. Camila Post * Sans can create his own determination. Camila Post * Sans is left handed. * "Sans" is a preposition that means without. * Sans's name alludes to the typeface in which he speaks in: Comic Sans * After his death, and before his revival, he was referenced to or made a cameo in Do or Die and Love Part 1. Navigation es:Sans ru:Санс tr:Sans Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Male Category:Good Category:Alive Category:Adults Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Content